Samhiuy
'' "A hard and miserable life for me."'' Samhiuy A Bungie.net member banned on his first day by Disembodied Soul. It's the main account for the user EmileAlpha, but it's banned as well. The user Samhiuy has done nothing wrong to deserve the ban from the Ninja on his EmileAlpha account. He decided to make a new account which is Samhiuy as his main account and decided to never make a new account anymore, but he was banned inmediately by The Disembodied Soul. He felt despressed and wants to complain about the Ninja because the reason for banning him was bad and the user hadn't done anything wrong. He also wantss to complain about the bot even though it's the Emotional Support it didn't support him in any way. Bungie.net Samhiuy is a hardcore Halo fan and wants every single Halo related item in his hand. That is impossible, but Samhiuy likes to dream as well just like us normal humans. Coincidently he was banned by Foman123 the owner of this wikia now because he ask for a Noble Six avatar code which is free already for free. Asking people for free stuff is wrong, but what if that thing is already free? It's just plain wrong to ban someone asking for a free stuff that is already free and he didn't even threaten or force anyone to give him. Those codes were also given on YouTube so what is the big deal? Why is x Foman123 x banning EmileAlpha when it's a right thing? This made him have to create the account he always hope for Samhiuy. He just can't understand why x Foman123 x doesn't ban other asking for it, but bans him. This change his trust towards the Forum Ninjas. Ironically he was seeing a thread saying how good the Ninjas are and the next second he got banned by x Foman123 x. Irony right? He seems to get over it now and is freely having fun with others. He is now banned again unfortunately. Current situation The ban has ended and he is now interacting with the forum members and having fun without getting ban by the Ninjas. Now he seems to get over with getting banned by The Disembodied Soul. Real Life He is still a middle-schooler. He takes interest in Science, Math and French classes. He loves music, but the music lesson is too boring for him to keep himself awake. Group Joined *Firefight Community *The Spartan I Project *The Bungie Podcast *Superintendent(Group) Trivia *Banned by The Disembodied Soul on the user's first day. *EmileAlpha was the user's older account. *Samhiuy is the user's main account and it's widely use only by the user. *Samhiuy is one of the only names never to be used in any websites except by the user. *Banned by X Foman123 X for MLG-related trolling/flaming. * List Of Errors added to Bungiepedia by Samhiuy. # ACCESS DENIED # YOU HAVE BEEN BANNED # UNKNOWN EXCEPTION # SORRY, BUT BUNGIE.NET IS OFFLINE FOR MAINTENANCE # DATABASE ERROR blessthismess.jpg|This picture is one of the error pictures and it appeared when Samhiuy try to post while he is banned. hegemony.jpg|This is another one of the error pictures. It appeared when EmileAlpha (Samhiuy's older account) got an error for not loading. gonefishing.jpg|This is again another one of the error pictures. It appeared when EmileAlpha (Samhiuy's older account) got banned. Category:Bungie Community Category:Users